Pulsions Sanguinaires
by Hiveen
Summary: La famille est brisée. Raphael devient la marionnette de ses sentiments en pagaille. Se contrôler devient de plus en plus difficile … surtout seul et sans conseils. Des pulsions sanguinaires l'envahissent, et le détourneront du droit chemin [début de la série "Incontrôlable"] *violences*
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour,_

_Je tiens tout d'abord à vous souhaiter une excellente année accompagnée de mes meilleurs voeux. _

_Je me suis absentée un petit moment, mais j'étais toujours active. Je travaillais sur cette histoire que j'étais d'ailleurs très impatiente de vous offrir. Elle est très sombre et met en scène les tortues sous l'aspect de la version 2014. C'est une fiction centrée principalement sur Raphael._

_Ainsi, l'année 2015 s'ouvre pour moi. Bonne lecture !_

_Classe__: __**T, mais violence et description de meurtres.**_

_Genre__: Crime/Famille_

_Personnages__: [Raphael], Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello_

**_Remarque ! _**_Tout au long de l'histoire, les passages en italiques seront des flashbacks/des pensées, suivant le contexte._

_Rappel__: les TMNT ne m'appartiennent pas – __tous les droits sont réservés à leurs créateurs_

* * *

><p><strong><span>INCONTRÔLABLE<span> **

**Pulsions Sanguinaires**

* * *

><p>Son sang pulsait dans ses veines et faisait vibrer chacun de ses muscles. Sous la lumière du croissant lunaire, ses écailles étaient en parfait accord avec ses yeux, scintillant d'un profond vert ambré. Ses pupilles flamboyaient intensément, entourées par le rouge de son masque. Assis sur le toit d'un immeuble délabré, il étouffa un lourd et grave grognement, alors qu'il observait attentivement l'écœurant spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses pieds. Un homme vêtu de noir retenait une jeune femme contre un mur, pressant ses poignets entre ses larges doigts, et collant à sa peau comme une sangsue. Malgré le manque de lumières dans l'allée isolée, le mutant observateur put clairement distinguer les lèvres de l'agresseur parcourir la peau de la jeune brune, lesquelles dessinaient un sourire narquois. Elle hurlait, laissant ses larmes gorgées de maquillage inonder et brûler ses joues roses. À ce moment précis, rien ne pouvait calmer les effroyables pulsions qui, tels des chocs électriques, parcouraient le corps musclé du mutant à carapace.<p>

Ne supportant plus ces répugnances qui lui soulevaient le cœur, il s'évanouit dans l'ombre, respirant bruyamment, et au rythme des battements de son cœur. Dans l'obscurité, seuls ses yeux illuminés et teintés de vert étaient visibles. Aussi, il sauta avec tant de grâce que de délicatesse, pour atterrir en coup de vent derrière le truand. Sans crier gare, il attrapa sèchement sa nuque entre ses trois doigts impulsifs, et il la serra fermement. Arborant un regard aussi impassible que celui d'une statue, il se délectait du pouvoir qu'il exerçait dorénavant sur cet être obscène et ignominieux.

L'homme hurla de douleur, pourtant, le jeune mutant ne relâcha pas sa poigne. Il sentait le pouls de sa proie accélérer sous ses doigts, et il adorait ça. Ses yeux étaient avides d'une violence refoulée, et il mourrait d'envie de la déchaîner sur son _nouveau jouet_. Lentement, il souleva sa lèvre supérieure, pour révéler des dents blanchâtres et maladroitement alignées. Il passa sa langue sur une de ses canines aiguisées, ne sachant plus comment retenir son envie de frapper. Ainsi, il rapprocha ses lèvres tremblantes de désir insatisfait près de l'oreille de l'homme désormais pétrifié.

-« Lâche-la », ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Comme pour prouver qu'il avait compris cet avertissement, le brigand desserra délicatement ses doigts autour des poignets de la jeune femme, et le mutant vêtu de rouge observa intensément cette incarnation de la fragilité. Assez menue, cette jeune humaine semblait frêle et douce. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient méchamment emmêlés, et retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Quelques-uns étaient mouillés, et collaient à son visage dévoré par la terreur. Ses yeux noisette quoique rougis le dévisageaient, lui rappelant comment la société le percevait. Aux yeux des new-yorkais, il n'était qu'un monstre froid et sans cœur. Il inspirait la peur, qu'il défende ou qu'il menace, et cette peur, il la retrouvait au plus profond des pupilles dilatées de cette jeune femme. Il soupira, puis finalement, il indiqua le bout de l'allée d'un rapide mouvement de tête.

-« Allez-vous-en. »

La jeune femme hésita avant de se précipiter hors de la ruelle hostile et lugubre, butant sous le poids que son corps exerçait sur ses chevilles fragilisées. Lorsqu'elle disparut de son champ de vision, le mutant hargneux recentra son attention sur le malfaiteur qu'il tenait toujours fermement par la nuque. Un grognement de pure répulsion échappa sa gorge. Allant et venant entre ses dents, son souffle chatouillait l'épaule de cet humain incongru. Il pouvait faire de lui ce qu'il voulait : écraser sa tête contre le goudron, la fracasser contre le mur, ou encore lui briser les os, un par un.

-« Tu m'dégoûtes, tu l'sais ça ? » susurra-t-il à nouveau.

Le bandit décela un léger accent de Brooklyn dans cette voix calme, quoique grave et menaçante. Frissonnant comme en hiver, l'homme plissa les yeux, cherchant un moyen d'échapper à ce monstre imposant. Sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences, il lui donna un violent coup de tête. Pris de court, le mutant impétueux le lâcha et il attrapa instinctivement son visage entre ses mains, ne laissant qu'une minuscule ouverture pour dévisager cet humain effronté. « _Quel culot_ », pensa-t-il amèrement. D'un revers de sa main, il essuya le sang qui coulait d'ores et déjà sous son nez, sans pour autant quitter le brigand de ses yeux fébriles. Il empoigna les saïs que maintenait sa ceinture, et il se rapprocha de lui, exposant finalement ses yeux rougeoyants au demi-cercle lumineux de la ruelle.

-« T'es quoi, t-toi ? » bredouilla le truand.

La puissante créature pointa son saï sous son menton, et une grimace décora ses lèvres humidifiées par le sang.

-« J'suis un mutant impulsif, colérique, têtu, impatient et là, mon vieux, tu m'as vraiment mis en rogne. »

Le délinquant déglutit difficilement, étouffé par la lame froide et aiguisée qui menaçait sa gorge. Refusant de croiser ces yeux vert électrique une nouvelle fois, il se contenta de l'observer outre. Le sang qu'il avait réveillé par son coup coulait de la narine gauche à la bouche entrouverte de ce monstre, et ses lunettes sombres et fissurées brillaient au clair de lune. Les pans déchirés de son masque rouge sang retombaient harmonieusement sur son plastron craquelé, et de nombreuses cicatrices, dont une à la lèvre, décoraient sa peau verdâtre et écailleuse. Cette allure lui donnait un air de rebelle négligé et imprudent, mais pas moins déterminé. Le mutant lécha sa lèvre supérieure, nettoyant sa cicatrice du liquide au goût métallique, et, dans un soupir, il secoua lentement la tête en rangeant son arme.

-« Ouais, t'es qu'un monstre balafré qui n'a pas de cran. Va te faire voir », cracha le bandit.

Son corps émeraude et étincelant vibra tout entier. Incapable de retenir davantage sa fureur, le premier coup partit dans un fracas assourdissant. Aveuglé par la rage qui logeait son cœur, le mutant acerbe se rua et s'acharna sur lui. Ses phalanges craquelaient sous la violence qu'il assignait, et ses vaisseaux sanguins pulsaient d'un désir effroyable. Il entendait les os de ce pervers craquer, toutefois, il demeurait sourd à ses hurlements, ses plaintes, mais aussi ses supplications. Plus le sang coulait, plus sa férocité s'enivrait. Sa colère peignait ses yeux de rouge, et sa brutalité ne semblait avoir aucune limite. Elle l'embaumait et dictait ses moindres gestes.

_T'es qu'un monstre. _

Le souffle court, il attrapa le bandit par les cheveux, et il fracassa sa tête contre le mur, lequel fut aussitôt peint par une giclée ensanglantée. Son corps brûlait de sensations inconnues. Il était animé par des pulsions meurtrières, et jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel plaisir, une telle volupté. Il en devenait ivre. Il ne voulait pas simplement le frapper, il voulait l'anéantir. Il voulait coudre ses lèvres souillées pour l'empêcher de prononcer le moindre mot salace. Il voulait crever ses yeux baladeurs avec son saï pour lui interdire de les reposer encore une fois sur une femme. Il voulait casser ses jambes pour lui passer l'envie de courir après elle. Mais même cela n'aurait pas été suffisant.

_T'es qu'un monstre._

D'un coup de genou, il brisa sa mâchoire et, alors que le brigand inarticulé s'écroula au sol, le mutant impulsif joua de sa musculature impressionnante et frappa, encore et encore. Après quelques secondes d'acharnement bestial, il empoigna violemment ses saïs, la rage au cœur, et il poignarda aveuglément l'être inerte qu'il écrasait de son poids inhumain. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il trancha, égorgea, planta et saigna. Ses yeux vert ambré s'embuaient progressivement, puis soudain, un frisson le parcourut. Il arrêta son arme tranchante et aiguisée à deux centimètres du visage défiguré du brigand, et il trembla. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et, revenant peu à peu à la réalité, il s'effondra de tout son poids. Admirant son œuvre terrifiante avec dégoût et horreur, il ne réussit pas à retenir ses tremblements convulsifs.

Le violeur était étendu dans une flaque rougeoyante. Ses membres tordus étaient couverts d'ecchymoses naissantes et de coupures, et ses yeux grands ouverts ne clignaient pas. Sa bouche entrouverte avalait la coulure de sang dont la source semblait être son crâne fracassé, et le jeune mutant était à peu près certain de lui avoir cassé la majorité des os. La simple vue de ce corps inanimé et massacré lui provoquait un violent haut-le-cœur. Ses lèvres tremblaient de honte, alors qu'une brûlante angoisse lui montait lentement aux joues. Avec difficulté et dans un gémissement, il posa ses yeux larmoyants sur ses mains rugueuses et colorées. Le sang qu'il avait ôté dégoulinait du bout de ses doigts, et pleuvait sur le goudron pour y former une flaque peu profonde dans laquelle pataugeaient ses pieds dénudés.

Brusquement, des lumières rouges et bleues illuminèrent l'avenue adjacente. Elles annonçaient l'arrivée imminente des forces de l'ordre, et le tirèrent de sa torpeur. Paniqué, il se releva précipitamment tout en jetant un dernier coup d'œil rempli de calomnie au massacre dont il était l'auteur. Finalement, il sauta sur l'escalier de secours pour grimper et disparaître en haut de l'immeuble délabré, laissant derrière lui la scène de crime, et des traces de sang roulant le long de la façade de l'immeuble.

_T'es qu'un monstre froid et sans cœur. Un criminel._

* * *

><p><em>C'est la première fois que je tente ce genre de registre, alors j'espère ne pas vous perdre en cours de route… <em>_Normalement, mon domaine c'est l'écriture d'OS, alors je ne sais pas si cette longue histoire vaudra quelque chose. C'est à vous seuls d'en décider._

_Je suis assez en avance dans l'écriture, ainsi, je ferai mon possible pour vous offrir un chapitre par semaine jusqu'à la fin, ça me semble être une bonne fréquence._

_Bisous et merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette histoire. Vous êtes les meilleurs !_

_J'espère vous retrouver __**vendredi**__ prochain pour la suite ! Moi, je serai au rendez-vous._

_À p'luche._

_– __**Hiveen**__._


	2. Chapter 2

_Comme promis, voici le chapitre 2. Bonne lecture !_

**_Remarque ! _**_Tout au long de l'histoire, les passages en italiques seront des flashbacks/des pensées, suivant le contexte._

_Rappel__: les TMNT ne m'appartiennent pas –__tous les droits sont réservés à leurs créateurs_

* * *

><p><em>-« Raphael, j'aimerais te parler. »<em>

_Une longue et épuisante session d'entraînement venait de s'achever, laissant aux quatre frères essoufflés les membres endoloris et les muscles courbaturés. Le cadet était le plus impulsif aux combats, mais il n'était pas le plus réfléchi. Ses poings parlaient souvent plus que sa bouche, laquelle était davantage réputée pour articuler des menaces et du sarcasme. Ce jour-là, pour une énième fois, sa violence avait pris le dessus sur la raison et les valeurs que leur Maître leur avait inculquées. Splinter se faisait du souci pour son fils abrupt, car depuis son plus jeune âge, Raphael nourrissait une colère irrationnelle au fond de son cœur. Une colère qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à totalement maîtriser._

_Le jeune mutant acquiesça et revint sur ses pas, alors que ses trois frères quittèrent le dojo. Installé en position du lotus, Splinter semblait l'attendre patiemment au centre de la pièce, aussi, Raphael s'agenouilla face à lui, et posa ses mains endolories par l'effort sur ses cuisses. Le regard bas, il tendit l'oreille._

_-« Que vois-tu dans le rouge de ton masque, mon fils ? »_

_Intrigué par la question, l'adolescent durcit ses traits tout en relevant légèrement les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son père. Lentement, il empoigna le long pan rouge de son masque qui retombait sur son plastron, et il l'examina attentivement, sous la patience de son Maître. _

_-« Peut-être … la colère, le danger, le courage … ou le sang », murmura-t-il d'une voix éraillée._

_Splinter secoua la tête en soupirant, puis il posa une douce main sur son épaule._

_-« Le rouge est une couleur d'une grande noblesse, c'est celle des sentiments. Je te l'ai attribuée parce que je savais que tu en serais digne, mais tu dois savoir la maîtriser. Tu dois savoir explorer son potentiel et ne pas t'arrêter à la rage et à ce qui est négatif. »_

_Raphael mordilla généreusement sa lèvre inférieure, l'oreille attentive. _

_-« J'ai essayé de t'aider à canaliser ta colère Raphael, reprit Splinter, mais elle obscurcit ton esprit et, réprimée, elle devient un ennemi invincible et redoutable. Il te reste encore beaucoup à apprendre mais pour le moment, je te demande simplement de te laisser faire et de me faire confiance. »_

_Le vieux rat se releva avec difficulté, se maintenant en équilibre grâce à se petite cane boisée, puis, d'une main tremblante, il amena son fils agenouillé dans une tendre et chaleureuse étreinte._

_-« Toi et tes frères êtes encore jeunes et un jour je ne serai plus là. N'oublie pas les valeurs que je t'ai enseignées, et n'oublie pas tes frères. Aie confiance en eux et en moi. Je suis là mon fils, susurra Splinter en caressant la nuque de Raphael._

_Le jeune mutant écarquilla les yeux avant d'enfouir progressivement son visage dans le kimono de son Maître. Frissonnant, il resserra ses bras musclés autour de lui._

_-Oui … père », articulèrent ses lèvres tremblantes._

* * *

><p>Raphael secoua méchamment la tête pour s'arracher à ce douloureux souvenir. Appuyé sur le rebord de l'évier, il fixait avec répulsion le liquide rougeoyant qui dégoulinait de ses doigts chevrotants. Son cœur demeurait noué, et il n'arrivait pas à extirper ce visage ensanglanté de ses pensées. Il était encore capable d'entendre les cris du brigand qu'il avait pourtant tant ignorés, et un sentiment d'amertume l'imprégna tout entier. Il détestait le goût de l'amertume. Il détestait le goût des sentiments. Les yeux clos, il relâcha sa tête en avant, cognant brutalement son front contre le miroir froid. Il entendit ses sombres lunettes craquer sous le choc, mais il ne réagit pas à ce son. N'osant pas plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son reflet, il ouvrit simplement un œil pour observer le pan rouge et froissé de son masque qui retombait sur son épaule et le long de son bras.<p>

_« Le rouge est la couleur des sentiments. »_

Dans le rouge de son masque, il ne voyait que de la haine, de la colère, de l'impulsivité, et du sang. Tellement de sang. À ses yeux, ce rouge était ardent, énergique, agressif et d'une volupté effrayamment exquise. Le jeune mutant impétueux adorait cette couleur chaude et représentative de sa personnalité, mais il la détestait à la fois. Cette nuit-là, Raphael avait été animé par la colère, et il avait l'effroyable impression que son cœur ne se nourrissait que de ce sentiment dévastateur. Un grognement vibra au plus profond de sa gorge, et, après avoir étalé une noisette de savon au creux de sa paume, il ouvrit sauvagement le robinet pour plonger ses mains au travers de la cascade qui s'écoula.

Sous l'eau, il malaxait ses doigts pour les imprégner de la douce texture du savon à la rhubarbe. L'odeur du sang à moitié séché mélangé à celle du savon lui soulevait le cœur, et plus il frottait, plus il espérait s'en débarrasser. Il devait nettoyer ses mains souillées, pourtant, le liquide vermeil semblait tatoué sur ses mains. Les yeux embués et plissés, il frottait, grattait, et malaxait ses doigts si fougueusement que des plaques rougeâtres apparurent sur sa peau blessée. Pendant de longues minutes, et malgré la douleur qu'il s'infligeait, il ne cessait de vouloir effacer ces empreintes pourpres et agrippées à lui comme de la vermine. L'eau passa de chaude à brûlante sous ses mains endolories, puis de brûlante à bouillante, si bien qu'une nuée de vapeur inonda rapidement la petite salle de bain, laquelle fut aussitôt soumise à la condensation. Ses doigts perdaient lentement leur dextérité, pourtant, il ne retira pas ses mains ébouillantées du jet cuisant.

_« J'ai tué un mec … j'ai tué un mec … j'ai tué un mec … »_, fut la phrase qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

La buée brouilla le miroir qui lui faisait face, le libérant ainsi du reflet qui le répugnait tellement. Son visage le répugnait, tout comme le rouge du masque qu'il avait maladroitement noué. Il n'osait pas croiser son reflet. Il redoutait de voir danser au plus profond de ses pupilles vert ambré une flamme monstrueuse et malfaisante, nocive et mauvaise. Tellement de sang imbibait les yeux de Raphael. Le fluide rougeoyant dégoulinait le long du rebord de l'évier et, sous le puissant jet d'eau bouillante, il pétillait aussi, revêtant les murs de gouttelettes rougeoyantes. Raphael grogna. Il avait toujours été violent, mais jamais au point de massacrer quelqu'un avec tant de rage et d'animosité.

_« T'façon, il le méritait »_, se répétait-il obstinément.

En posant ses yeux lumineux sur cet humain indécent, Raphael avait été capable de deviner ses moindres désirs lestes à l'égard de la jeune brune. Une flamme d'envie, de sensualité, et de salacité s'excitait au plus profond de ces yeux éclairés par l'irrespect. Cette flamme avait réveillé des pulsions inconnues chez Raphael. Des pulsions sanguinaires et impulsives dont lui-même ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Il avait massacré cet individu répugnant, et il avait aimé ça. Il en avait honte, mais il avait adoré ôter cette vie misérable.

Submergé par le déshonneur, il enfouit son visage entre ses mains désormais propres, mais rougies et fripées par l'eau cuisante, mélangeant et étalant ses larmes salées sur ses joues. Il était une bombe émotionnelle, et cette bombe avait explosée. Dès lors, il se sentait perdu au milieu de l'océan qu'étaient ses sentiments. Les sentiments chétifs qu'il ne savait pas contrôler. Soudain, un coup à peine audible résonna contre la porte de la salle de bain qu'il avait fermée à double-tour.

-« Raph, c'est toi ? »

Il agrippa fermement le rebord de l'évier sanglant, les yeux plissés et les lèvres retroussées, lesquelles révélaient des dents mal-alignées et menaçantes.

-« Dégage », lâcha-t-il d'une voix rude.

Un profond soupir réchauffa l'autre côté de la porte boisée. Ce souffle envoya des décharges électriques dans les veines de Raphael, et le crispèrent. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis les pas de son grand frère s'éloignèrent finalement dans un piétinement mélodique. Le mutant impulsif soupira tout en verrouillant le robinet. Il passa une nouvelle fois ses paumes mouillées sur ses joues fiévreuses, alors qu'il appuya sa lourde carapace cabossée contre le mur derrière lui. Ses mains étaient propres, pourtant, elles ne l'étaient pas et ne le seraient jamais plus.

* * *

><p><em>Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez d'avoir cliqué sur cette histoire, mais surtout, d'avoir laissé un avis. J'espère qu'elle vaut le coup d'être continuée … À vendredi prochain.<em>

_– __**Hiveen**__._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Remarque ! _**_Tout au long de l'histoire, les passages en italiques seront des flashbacks/des pensées, suivant le contexte._

_Rappel__: les TMNT ne m'appartiennent pas –__tous les droits sont réservés à leurs créateurs_

* * *

><p>Une douche relaxante avait été le remède miracle contre ses affres et ses tourments. La douce et enivrante chaleur de l'eau avait détendu ses muscles endoloris, stabilisé les battements de son cœur, et évanouit sa colère. L'odeur capiteuse du savon embaumait la salle de bain, et remplaçait celle de sang nauséabonde qui l'infestait. Raphael était répugné par l'hémoglobine qui l'avait recouvert, pourtant, il n'en fut pas terrifié, mais envoûté. Ce sang avait attisé sa curiosité. Désormais, plus aucune goutte ne persistait dans cette petite salle de bain condensée, laquelle il avait nettoyée de fond en comble. Encore dégoulinant d'eau limpide, Raphael essuya vulgairement son corps, soupirant, puis il renoua son pagne lamellé, sa ceinture transversale, et ses divers bandages. Ayant inspecté l'état des lieux une dernière fois, il ceintura ses saïs blanchis, puis il empoigna ses lunettes, et son masque rouge sang. Finalement, après avoir attendu que Leonardo se soit endormi, il ouvrit délicatement la porte qui, comme pour le trahir, ne put s'empêcher de grincer bruyamment. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, et avec tant de précaution que de silence, il considéra chacun de ses pas dans la pénombre du repaire.<p>

C'était un espace immense. Leur foyer souterrain était un antre haut d'un étage, soutenu par six colonnes. La base centrale était de forme hexagonale et regroupait la cuisine et le séjour. Sur le contour, quatre portes coulissantes perçaient les murs de pierres ; leurs peintures racontaient des histoires plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres, et de nombreux proverbes et leçons de morale y étaient inscrits. Ces portes donnaient respectivement sur le dojo, le laboratoire de Donatello, les quartiers du Maître qu'ils chérissaient et la salle de bain peu commode. À l'étage, quatre portes similaires trônaient, lesquelles menaient aux chambres des frères. Les murs de pierres transpiraient l'humidité, laquelle embaumait l'air, pourtant cet antre était leur foyer, et il les avait toujours protégés. Il ressemblait à un cocon qui dissimulait leur existence et les gardait en sécurité. La _sécurité_ était un concept clef de sa famille Raphael ne l'avait jamais oublié, pas plus que ses frères. Néanmoins, sa colère ravageuse était un ennemi incontrôlable qui semblait s'accroître, et qui menaçait ce concept et les valeurs enseignées jadis par son vieux Maître.

Ainsi, le jeune mutant traversa le repaire, tâtant le sol à pas de velours jusqu'à l'escalier. Cependant, il maudit sa vélocité lorsqu'il cogna sa hanche droite contre le rebord du vieux canapé. Déstabilisé par son manque de tact, il mordit l'intérieur de sa joue, les yeux plissés et les poings contractés. « _Du calme Raph, tu t'es assez défoulé pour cette nuit_ ». Avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, il posa un pied sur l'escalier qui le séparait de sa chambre.

-« Je peux savoir où tu étais ? »

Interloqué, Raphael leva inconsciemment les yeux, juste assez pour croiser le bleu lapis-lazuli de ceux de son frère. Dans la pénombre du haut des marches, Leonardo était de marbre et brûlait de mécontentement. Un sourire orna les lèvres de Raphael : sa _petite fugue_ n'avait visiblement pas été appréciée. Son frère était tenace, même quand il lui hurlait de dégager.

-« Dehors », répondit-il en foulant la première marche.

Les bras croisés, Leonardo plissa les yeux, et il observa durement son frère passer devant lui sans pourtant lui accorder le moindre crédit. Irrité par le comportement de son cadet, il attrapa férocement et à la volée son bras musclé.

-« Je t'avais interdit de quitter le repaire », reprit-il froidement.

Les canines aiguisées de Raphael mordirent sa lèvre inférieure, et ses ongles plantèrent la chair de ses paumes, entre lesquelles il serrait toujours fermement son masque trempé et ses lunettes rayées.

-« J'sors si j'en ai envie, rétorqua-t-il.

-C'est là que tu te trompes. Je te le répète une dernière fois et que les choses soient claires. Je ne tolèrerai aucune sortie à la surface sans mon autorisation », le sermonna Leonardo.

Dans l'esprit de Raphael, son grand frère ressemblait à une glue de laquelle il voulait éperdument se décoller. « _Remercie-moi plutôt, Fearless. Si j'n'étais pas sorti, j'aurais certainement égorgé l'un de vous trois _», railla-t-il intérieurement.

-« J'n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi, lâcha-t-il.

-Mes ordres servent à protéger notre famille. Fourre-toi ça dans le crâne. »

Alors que ses yeux haineux dévisageaient pleinement son aîné impitoyable, Raphael fit un pas en avant de façon à ne laisser que cinq petits centimètres séparer leurs deux visages implacables.

-« J'suis sur les nerfs en ce moment, alors j'te conseille vivement de me laisser respirer. »

Leonardo soutenait son regard provocateur, resserrant davantage sa poigne autour de son biceps. La carrure de Raphael était plus imposante que la sienne, cependant, son petit frère ne l'impressionnait pas.

-« Garde tes menaces, Raph. C'est fini, tu n'auras plus le dernier mot avec moi », rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Leonardo pouvait sentir le souffle fiévreux et rythmique de son frère fougueux balayer son visage. Il avait appris, avec le temps, qu'il devait se montrer intransigeant envers Raphael pour qu'il le respecte, cependant, ses tentatives avaient souvent été vaines. Il ne désirait pas être aussi sévère envers lui, mais le gouffre entre eux était devenu bien trop profond pour permettre un quelconque retour en arrière.

Il baissa légèrement les yeux, juste assez pour voir le poing contracté de Raphael virer au blanc. Aussi, lorsque son frère impétueux tira sauvagement son bras, Leonardo le laissa aller et disparaître en torrent derrière la porte boisée de sa chambre. Le jeune leader relâcha généreusement son souffle, les yeux mi-clos, puis il jeta un œil furtif vers les quartiers éclairés de son Maître adoré. Les yeux brillants, il disparut silencieusement derrière la porte de sa propre chambre. Il avait déjà perdu son père, il ne désirait pas courir le risque de perdre un frère.

* * *

><p>Allongé sur son plastron, les jambes retombant de chaque côté de son lit, et le visage à moitié enterré dans son oreiller moelleux, Michelangelo battit plusieurs fois des paupières. Ses yeux fatigués ne se détachaient pas de la porte coulissante qu'il gardait entrouverte. Les mots confirmaient ses doutes : Raphael venait seulement de rentrer. Ses purs et innocents yeux bleus brillaient, tandis qu'il serra sa peluche décousue et flasque contre lui. Le jeune mutant habituellement joyeux et plaisantin arborait au contraire une mine triste et désemparée, demeurant impuissant face à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ou même face à la violence accrue des disputes entre ses aînés. Lorsque qu'un calme strident inonda le repaire, le benjamin ne put empêcher son cœur d'avoir un pincement. Épuisé, il ramena ses jambes lasses sous sa couverture doucereuse et orangée, puis il scella ses paupières lourdes et paresseuses.<p>

* * *

><p><em>« J'aurais plus le dernier mot … non mais pour qui il se prend, sérieux ?! »<em>

Raphael se retint de claquer la porte derrière lui. Le rouge aux joues, il jeta ses lunettes fissurées et son masque délavé sur la planche que Donatello avait jadis fixée au mur pour lui. Des trous d'usure décoraient son masque, lequel rappelait étrangement à Raphael son imprudence et sa hargne. Tout en soupirant, il détacha fougueusement sa ceinture transversale, puis il dénoua son pagne lamellé. Le jeune mutant impétueux bazarda ensuite le peu qui constituait ses vêtements sous le creux de son hamac. Hors de lui, il planta ses saïs en plein cœur du punching-ball ensablé : bien qu'exténué, il sentait toujours son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine et ses muscles encore endoloris. Un profond grognement racla sa gorge, puis, la tête entre ses mains, il s'étala de tout son poids sur son hamac usé. Les yeux clos, il laissa le son de la chute des grains de sable envahir ses oreilles.

Fatigué, il souleva finalement sa soyeuse couverture rouge pour l'enrouler autour de son corps fiévreux. Le mutant aux yeux vert ambré fit glisser sa main sur son visage, puis il roula sur sa carapace craquelée et couverte d'éraflures, laissant une de ses jambes musclées balancer mélodieusement. Il enfouit son visage au creux de son oreiller, mais il se retrouva incapable de trouver le repos, ou même de fermer ses yeux brûlants de fatigue. Une étrange sensation nouait son cœur saignant, et il ne savait pas comment lutter contre elle. Ainsi, il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même, pris de sueurs et de tourments. Dès qu'il avait le malheur de sceller ses paupières pour trouver le noir le plus apaisant au monde, des images sanglantes apparaissaient, tels des flashs sortis tout droit d'un film d'horreur. _Du rouge. Tellement de rouge baignait ses yeux._ Le jeune mutant caractériel en eut des frissons toute la nuit durant, et le sommeil ne l'emporta pas l'espace d'une seconde. Rien ne semblait apaiser son désir brûlant et malsain.

* * *

><p><em>AN : Pardon pour le retard, mais hier ce n'était pas une bonne journée pour moi. Considérez ce chapitre comme mes profondes excuses. À vendredi prochain !_

– **_Hiveen_**.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N : merci à tous pour vos avis, ça me touche beaucoup. Ce chapitre est plus long, enjoy !_

**_MissHommeEnceinte2 _**_: merci pour tes reviews, ça me touche et j'en prends toujours compte :)_

**_Remarque ! _**_Tout au long de l'histoire, les passages en italiques seront des flashbacks/des pensées, suivant le contexte._

_Rappel__: les TMNT ne m'appartiennent pas –__tous les droits sont réservés à leurs créateurs_

* * *

><p>Sa tasse de café fumante trônait sur la montagne de boîtes de pizza usagées lesquelles, assemblées, constituaient la table basse du séjour. Des gouttes de chaleur en perlaient le contour, et le dévalaient jusqu'à humidifier le carton usagé sur lequel était posée cette tasse mauve. Installé sur une des couvertures qui décorait le vieux canapé souple, Donatello semblait extrêmement concentré : sur ses genoux reposait le skateboard à propulsion complètement détruit de Michelangelo. Donatello soupira. Il avait l'impression de passer sa vie à réparer les frasques de ses frères, mais surtout, celles de Michelangelo. Ses lunettes, dont le centre était vulgairement enroulé de scotch, glissaient le long de son nez sans formes et, la langue à moitié tirée, il manipulait avec grâce le tournevis que ses doigts virtuoses tenaient fermement. Lorsqu'il travaillait, il aimait se terrer dans le silence, cependant, il était parallèlement attentif à ce qui se racontait aux informations matinales. Seul un de ses écrans assemblés était calibré sur une chaîne, tandis que les autres demeuraient figés sur les rendus des caméras de surveillance, lesquelles filmaient la quasi-globalité des tunnels qui avoisinaient le repaire.<p>

« _…Central Park serait en proie à de nombreux trafics, comme l'explique le chef Sterns. En effet, la police rendue sur les lieux à dépisté un fort taux de drogues… _»

Donatello leva rapidement les yeux vers l'écran animé, tout en remontant ses lunettes évasives. April n'avait que de tristes nouvelles à partager. « _New York ne sera jamais calme_ », pensa-t-il amèrement. Il secoua légèrement la tête, la bouche sur le côté, alors qu'il se replongea dans sa mécanique. Mais à peine eut-il rebranché un fil qu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

-« Il est encore tôt, Donnie. Bois ton café tranquillement. »

Ledit Donnie ferma lourdement ses yeux brûlants, alors qu'un profond bâillement étira sa mâchoire. À contrecœur, il posa le skateboard à ses pieds, et, après avoir retiré ses lunettes correctrices, il engouffra son visage encore endormi au creux de ses mains pour masser généreusement ses paupières et ses joues. Leonardo frotta délicatement la nuque de son petit frère ingénieur, puis il contourna le canapé pour rejoindre la cuisine, laquelle était mêlée au séjour. Donatello releva lentement la tête, puis il massa ses tempes avec de longs mouvements circulaires, les yeux mi-clos. Leonardo avait raison : il était peut-être encore un peu tôt pour manier des outils. Aussi, il passa un doigt dans l'anse de la tasse qui siégeait sous ses yeux, avant de la serrer de manière protectrice entre ses mains travailleuses. Il resta ainsi un long moment, le visage neutre et les yeux rivés sur un point inexistant. Il fut cependant éjecté de ses pensées lorsque Leonardo passa à nouveau devant lui ; il s'installa à sa droite, une tasse bleue entre les mains. Seules de tristes informations résonnaient dans ce calme plat. Quelques secondes passèrent, durant lesquelles Leonardo sirota posément ce que Donatello sentit comme étant du thé noir, puis il baissa légèrement la tête tout en posant sa tasse azur sur la table cartonnée.

-« Donnie ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Comme si cette question l'avait réveillé, le plus jeune se retourna brusquement vers son frère, et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Ayant pleinement capturé l'attention de son petit frère, Leonardo soupira, ses coudes écrasant ses genoux. Il avait médité pendant plus d'une heure, et pourtant, son esprit tourmenté ne semblait pas apaisé.

-« Tu trouves que je m'y prends bien ? Tu sais … pour veiller sur vous … »

Donatello bloqua sa bouche sur le côté, arborant une mine confuse quoique compréhensive. Il hésita un instant avant de daigner répondre.

-« Tu fais de ton mieux. C'est sûr, il y a des hauts et des bas … ce n'est pas toujours facile, pourtant, tu n'as jamais rien lâché. Pour ça, je trouve que tu es un bon leader. »

Leonardo plongea ses yeux lapis-lazuli dans les siens, puis il les reposa sur le sombre liquide qui dansait dans sa tasse. Saisissant la confusion dans son regard, Donatello posa sa main sur son épaule.

-« C'est normal d'être tourmenté, Leo. Nous le sommes tous, et nous avons tous la même cicatrice.

-Je sais bien. »

Donatello détourna les yeux. Il touilla lentement le liquide brun et mousseux avant d'en boire une gorgée, acte qu'imita Leonardo, les yeux rivés sur l'écran qui relatait les informations matinales. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, durant lesquelles chacun des deux frères resta silencieux, s'abandonnant aux rêveries que le sommeil ne lui avait pas accordées.

-« Je ne le réparerai pas à ta place, chuchota Leonardo comme pour changer de sujet.

-Quoi ? »

Une expression mêlée sculptait progressivement les traits de Donatello.

-« Le skateboard. À ta place je ne le réparerai pas, reprit Leonardo en désignant l'objet à propulsion d'un mouvement de tête. Ça fait au moins dix fois qu'il le casse, je te trouve un peu trop gentil avec lui. »

Le sourire que Leonardo arborait miroita sur les lèvres de Donatello qui laissa même passer un léger rire.

-« C'est vrai que je n'ai pas la légendaire patience de Raph. Je crois qu'il lui aurait déjà jeté à la figure, son skate. »

Leonardo étouffa son rire dans la paume de sa main, tandis que Donatello tenta de retenir le sien en scellant ses lèvres contre sa tasse encore chaude. Secrètement, ils échangèrent un regard insaisissable et furtif, mais pas moins complice. Un regard digne et sincère, tel qu'ils avaient l'habitude de partager. Néanmoins, la voix de leur amie journaliste pétilla dans leurs oreilles et attira pleinement leur attention. Leurs sourires fanèrent progressivement. Comme pour fuir ces terribles nouvelles, Donatello baissa maladroitement les yeux pour les replonger dans sa tasse. Ceux de Leonardo s'obscurcirent aussitôt qu'il se bloquèrent sur l'écran.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Raphael quitta sa sombre chambre, il se sentit revivre. Le sommeil avait été insaisissable, et, toute la nuit durant, il avait eu cette terrible sensation d'étouffer, le cœur violemment noué. Ce matin-là, des cernes soulignaient ses yeux, mais il les dissimula fougueusement derrière le rouge sang de son masque. Alors qu'un profond et soudain bâillement fit craquer ses mâchoires, il s'accouda sur la rambarde de l'étage, le visage pleinement enfoui entre ses mains. Cette nuit avait été interminable et Raphael ne désirait qu'une chose : prendre un grand bol d'air frais. Aussi, il laissa son esprit vagabonder nonchalamment alors que les informations matinales filtraient ses oreilles embrumées.<p>

« …_New York ou la ville du crime, comme certains l'appellent. Pourtant, un meurtre d'une telle violence avait rarement été vu. C'est cette nuit, dans une ruelle calme et isolée de Manhattan, qu'Oliver Béraud a sauvagement été assassiné...__»_

Le mutant hargneux releva spasmodiquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres tremblantes. La voix de la jeune journaliste tambourinait à ses oreilles comme un hurlement infernal.

«_... Le médecin légiste a recensé de multiples fractures, mais également vingt-quatre coups de ce qui semblerait être une arme blanche fine et très pointue. Le corps révèle de nombreuses ecchymoses, et un violent coup au crâne serait à l'origine du décès. La victime, dont le casier judiciaire était lourd, était déjà recherchée pour meurtre et viol. Une enquête a été ouverte. »_

Raphael serra méchamment ses doigts autour de la rambarde, ses yeux venimeux rivés sur l'écran où April relatait les informations matinales. « _vingt-quatre coups de saï ? Oh putain…_», déglutit-il lourdement. Il n'en cru pas d'abord pas ses oreilles, pourtant, les souvenirs lui revinrent rapidement. Il se souvenait de cette rage incontrôlable qui ne l'avait pas aveuglé, mais ébloui. La gorge nouée, il baissa les yeux et les posa discrètement à quelques mètres en-dessous de lui, sur ses deux frères qui semblaient particulièrement attentifs.

_«_ _La fureur est un monstre qui te détruira un jour de l'intérieur. Raphael, un vrai combattant doit savoir garder la mesure en toute chose. »_

_Ts_.

D'un geste brusque, il exécuta un salto mêlé d'élégance et d'impulsivité, et il atterrit lourdement derrière le canapé déchiré. Le souvenir de son massacre lui soulevait le cœur.

-« Sérieux, je vais vomir, grommela-t-il. Regardez les dessins animés, plutôt. »

Malgré son assurance apparente, une désagréable sensation compressait son estomac. April semblait chargée du reportage de cette affaire et cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Dans un grognement et sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna vers le dojo éclairé par quelques bougies. Donatello et Leonardo restèrent silencieux, tout en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

* * *

><p>Le verre sombre et brisé de ses lunettes reflétait les énormes canalisations qui traversaient en dédale le plafond, tandis que Raphael avançait assurément vers le centre surélevé et hexagonal du dojo. Les lèvres du jeune mutant chevrotaient de ferveur, alors qu'il caressa les manches décorés de motifs, doux, bordeaux, et pointus des saïs qui ceinturaient sa taille. C'était le début d'un nouveau jour. Il devait se battre pour oublier son crime, mais surtout, pour effacer le sang qui avait imprégné ses mains. Aussi, il empoigna fermement ses deux armes destructrices. Les images de son enfance lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il se rappelait la puissance avec laquelle ses lames fendaient l'air, la dextérité de ses six doigts autour de ses manches, mais aussi, sa souplesse presque irréelle. Les yeux clos, les lèvres retroussées, et d'un geste peu contrôlé, le mutant acerbe dessina l'air avec ses saïs.<p>

_Contrôle-toi._

Rapidement, ses armes jumelles dansèrent maladroitement au rythme de ses souvenirs. Ses pieds dénudés quoique vulgairement bandés se posaient spontanément sous la rapidité et la violence de ses mouvements ; il était gauche dans sa posture et ses gestes, mais cette impression de ne faire qu'un avec ses magnifiques lames argentées l'enveloppait, et il adorait ça.

« _Hier soir aussi, j'ne faisais qu'un avec elles._ »

Un souffle rauque et gorgé d'exaspération échappa ses lèvres, alors qu'il rouvrit lentement ses yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se contrôler. Il était brutal et brouillon, certes, mais pour une fois, il désirait trancher le néant avec armes sans avoir la sensation d'égorger quelqu'un avec. Face à lui, tapis dans la pénombre de l'entré du dojo, il croisa des yeux d'un bleu enfantin, lesquels l'admiraient craintivement. « _Arrête de me regarder comme si j'allais t'attaquer, p'tit frère_ », grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

_Tu es un ninja, pas un assassin. Oublie et contrôle-toi._

* * *

><p><em>Ça mérite une review, ça ? À p'luche !<em>

_– __**Hiveen**__._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N:_ _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et pardon de la semaine de retard !_

_**Remarque !** Tout au long de l'histoire, les passages en italiques seront des flashbacks/des pensées, suivant le contexte._

_Rappel : les TMNT ne m'appartiennent pas – tous les droits sont réservés à leurs créateurs_

* * *

><p>Les rues illuminées ressemblaient à un ciel étoilé. Elles étaient comparables à une guirlande multicolore qu'on aurait enroulée autour des gratte-ciel et des lampadaires, sublimant New York de nuit et la rendant de toute beauté. Les gouttes de pluie dissipaient l'air pollué, et pourtant, rien ne semblait pouvoir décontaminer cette ville somptueuse, mais infestée. Des éclairs pétillaient entre les nuages noirs qui décoraient le ciel nébuleux, lequel pleurait dans les rues et noyait le goudron rugueux. Ainsi, l'atmosphère menaçait, l'orage grondait, et la pluie nettoyait l'essence et les déchets. Réfugié sur un vieil immeuble en ruine, le jeune mutant gardait les yeux bas.<p>

_« P-Pitié … ne me tuez pas … non … j'ne recommencerai plus … pitié … ». Entre ses mains, le truand le suppliait, des larmes salées dévalant ses joues humides, pourtant, les oreilles de Raphael demeuraient sourdes à ses plaintes_.

Les lumières de la rue se mélangeaient à ses larmes naissantes, lesquelles scintillaient au coin de ses yeux vert ambré. Il frissonnait sous les gouttes de pluie qui roulaient le long de sa peau écailleuse et qui chatouillaient les rayures de sa carapace, néanmoins, ses mains brûlaient terriblement sous le sang bordeaux qui les recouvrait. L'eau pure que pleuraient les nuages se mélangeait à ce sang répugnant, mais duquel Raphael n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux rougis par la fatigue et la colère. De cette manière, il laissait la pluie le nettoyer tranquillement, faisant couler des larmes rouges le long de son corps, jusqu'à ses orteils et jusqu'au bout de ses doigts tremblants. Les yeux plissés, le mutant hargneux examinait ce liquide rougeoyant qui décorait sa peau reptilienne. Ce rouge, il n'était fait que colère. Il le hantait jusque dans ses cauchemars, et il l'avait poussé à verser le sang une nouvelle fois.

_Les os du truand craquaient lourdement, et des giclées ensanglantées peignaient les façades des murs voisins, mais aussi la peau verdâtre du mutant impulsif, lequel débordait de violence. Sur lui, le sang de sa victime était chaud et terriblement exquis._

Il avait été contraint à tuer ce brigand, mais il était loin d'en être fier. Il refusait d'être ce monstre, néanmoins, ses pulsions n'avaient aucune limite et il en était terrifié. Le mutant au tempérament de feu méprisait les souterrains humides, nauséabonds et noirs de la ville qui attisait tant sa curiosité. Il appartenait à New York, à ses rues et à sa misère, même s'il en était exclu. Ses frères ne voyaient pas les choses de cette manière, mais surtout, ils ne comprenaient pas son besoin de liberté. Demeurer prisonnier des égouts pestilentiels pendant vingt-deux ans avait été la source de la colère qui le rongeait et qui ne faisait qu'accroître de façon démentielle. Raphael avait besoin de respirer la fraîcheur de l'air extérieur. Ce besoin était devenu sa raison de vivre, et personne ne l'en priverait plus jamais.

* * *

><p><em>-« Vous êtes extraordinaires, mes fils. Votre différence effraie le monde extérieur, mais ne lui en tenez pas rigueur. Je suis votre père, vous devez me faire confiance. Vous devez rester à l'abri dans le monde d'en bas, et vous protéger les uns les autres. Les égouts sont votre foyer, et notre famille sera à jamais votre seul et unique réconfort. »<em>

_Le vieux rat admirait les pupilles colorées de chacun de ses fils. Son regard prestant et autoritaire dégageait néanmoins une infime tendresse._

_-« Utilisez le ninjustsu avec sagesse, expertise et humilité. Défendez, protégez, et évanouissez-vous dans l'ombre. Mes enfants, soyez dignes de mon enseignement et de ses valeurs. »_

* * *

><p>La voix de son père torturait son esprit jusqu'à lui provoquer de terribles maux de tête, de même que son plastron se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration rapide et bruyante. Ses lèvres se retroussaient progressivement, laissant entrevoir des dents menaçantes, entre lesquelles son souffle se mélangeait à un grognement sévère. Raphael comprenait que pour son défunt père, cette interdiction de sortir rimait avec <em>sécurité<em>, néanmoins, pour lui, elle ne rimait qu'avec _emprisonnement_ et _étouffement_.

_« N'oubliez jamais les valeurs que je vous ai transmises »._

À ses oreilles, ces mots étaient sans mélodie et ne tambourinaient qu'à la façon d'un bruit strident dont il voulait éperdument se débarrasser. « _Ouais, les valeurs que je n'sais plus respecter_ », rectifia-t-il pour lui-même. Il agrippa fermement son visage entre ses mains encore ensanglantées, et il ferma douloureusement ses yeux soulignés de terribles cernes, lesquels assombrissaient ses traits et le rendaient aussi menaçant que l'orage tonnant sur la ville larmoyante. Depuis qu'il avait commis son premier meurtre, deux semaines auparavant, il avait lutté contre ses pulsions incontrôlables et terriblement irrésistibles, pourtant, rien n'était capable de calmer sa colère. Elle le terrorisait. Elle ne faisait que grandir, et étrangement, elle s'était endormie cette nuit-là, lorsqu'il avait saigné ce deuxième truand ignominieux. Il refusait d'être ce monstre, mais son instinct le guidait, jour et nuit. Son regard vagabondait paresseusement sur New York, et sa colère avait laissé place à une lourde fatigue.

_« N'oublie pas tes frères. Aie confiance en eux. »_

Ces mots, il s'en souvenait parfaitement, cependant, il refusait de mêler ses frères à ses _activités nocturnes_, autant que de les laisser voir cet aspect de lui. Il refusait de voir la peur dans leurs yeux, telle qu'il l'avait vue dans les yeux innocents, fragiles et terrorisés de la jeune brune qu'il avait sauvée, deux semaines plus tôt. D'un geste nonchalant, il dénoua son masque rougeoyant, et il le fixa intensément alors qu'un souffle rauque échappa sa gorge. Ce rouge, bien que répugnant, jamais il ne l'avait autant désiré.

* * *

><p>Il soupira profondément avant d'oser franchir le seuil du repaire. Alors que ses pieds foulaient indolemment les marches jusqu'au séjour, ses yeux cernés déambulaient tout autour de lui. Entre ces murs jadis remplis de promesses et de sécurité, il se sentait à l'étroit et étranger. Plus il s'aventurait dans les profondeurs de leur foyer, plus il souhaitait rebrousser chemin et s'enfuir. Revenir chez lui après avoir commis un tel acte de barbarie était immoral, et ne faisait que souiller la mémoire de son Maître et ses valeurs inculquées. Le crime était proscrit dans leur famille, et il trouvait cela malsain que de se l'admettre. La pluie l'avait indéniablement nettoyé en apparence, mais c'était en réalité lui qui l'avait corrompue : sur sa peau écailleuse, cette eau pure s'était lamentablement salie.<p>

Entre ses mains tremblantes, il tenait fermement sa boîte de pizza trempée, le regard dévoré par l'appréhension : installés autour d'une vieille table en bois de chêne, ses trois frères déjeunaient tranquillement, visiblement encore embrumés sous un nuage de rêves. Michelangelo se laissait paresseusement enivrer par la douce odeur de chocolat chaud que dégageait sa tasse orangée, alors que, face à lui, Donatello ne cillait pas, sa tasse mauve entre les mains et le regard humblement rivé sur les informations matinales qui passaient à la télévision. Aucun ne sembla remarquer l'arrivée silencieuse de Raphael, excepté l'aîné, lequel arrêta sa tasse bleuâtre à mi-chemin entre la table et ses lèvres sèches. Ainsi, il fixa intensément son cadet encore trempé.

-« Tu étais où ? demanda calmement Leonardo, quoique sur un ton rempli de sous-entendus.

-J'n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'ai ramené de la pizza pour ce midi », marmonna-t-il en jetant la boîte de pizza sur la table boisée.

L'odeur de carton mouillé mélangé à celle de sauce tomate émoustilla les narines de leurs jeunes frères, bien malgré leur air endormi. Leonardo ne répondit pas, perplexe, cependant, il ne quitta pas Raphael de ses yeux myosotis, alors que ce dernier contourna la table pour attrapper sa tasse rouge sang, laquelle reposait sur un des meubles ternes de leur cuisine dérisoire. Le jeune mutant hargneux laissa alors tranquillement couler son café, avant de bazarder son regard vert ambré sur le mur qui siégeait devant lui. Un lourd silence matinal embauma à nouveau le repaire, et seul le bruit infernal de la cafetière le cassa, accompagné de la mélodieuse voix d'April. Après avoir empoigné sa tasse chaude et fumante, Raphael s'enivra de l'odeur tant convoitée de son café, nonchalamment adossé contre un mur de la cuisine.

_«... Chef Sterns, que pouvez-vous nous confier sur cet horrible et terrifiant meurtre ?_

_-La seule chose que je puisse révéler pour le moment, Mademoiselle O'Neil, c'est que le drame qui s'est produit cette nuit ressemble beaucoup trop au dernier pour être l'acte d'un autre meurtrier. C'est le même, nous en sommes maintenant certains... »_

La gorge de Raphael se contracta alors qu'il buvait avidement son café chaud et mousseux. Manquant de tout recracher, il s'étouffa cependant sérieusement, et il tenta ridiculement de camoufler sa violente toux derrière sa main moite. Les yeux plissés et soudain larmoyants, il menaça par un sévère grognement ses frères qui le dévisageaient pleinement. Dès qu'ils eurent détourné les yeux, Raphael reposa les siens assombris et irrévocablement menaçants sur April. Si le regard avait été capable de brûler, la jeune rousse se serait déjà embrasée depuis longtemps.

_« … Merci, chef Sterns. Alors que l'enquête se poursuit, la police recommande à tous les citoyens de redoubler de prudence. C'était April O'Neil, en direct de Canal 6. »_

Donatello baissa maladroitement le volume, tout en étudiant secrètement les réactions de ses frères. Michelangelo refusait de quitter son regard bleuté de son chocolat chaud, qu'il ne cessait de touiller de manière appliquée, tandis que Leonardo perdit ses propres yeux lapis-lazuli dans le néant de son thé noir. Raphael, quant à lui, serrait sa tasse si fort qu'il manqua de la briser en morceaux. Du coin de l'oeil, Leonardo le fixa silencieusement. Soudain, une faible voix brisa ce silence inconfortable.

-« Tout le monde a l'air de s'en balancer, mais moi je remercie Raph d'avoir ramené ce succulent repas », déclara Michelangelo en destinant un délicieux sourire à la pizza qui trônait sous ses yeux.

Raphael soupira, les yeux roulants._ « Si tu savais que ce succulent repas n'est destiné qu'à ne pas éveiller vos soupçons... si tu savais ce que je suis et ce dont je suis capable, p'tit frère... »_

Laissant en suspend ses pensées à l'égard de sa fratrie, il ne songea plus qu'au fait qu'April était la seule susceptible de révéler son terrible secret.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N : Merci pour vos reviews qui m'émerveillent et me motivent toujours plus. J'espère que ce chapitre vous éclairera sur le pourquoi Leonardo avait été aussi sévère envers Raphael au chapitre 3._

_**Remarque !** Tout au long de l'histoire, les passages en italiques seront des flashbacks/des pensées, suivant le contexte._

_Rappel : les TMNT ne m'appartiennent pas – tous les droits sont réservés à leurs créateurs._

* * *

><p><em>-« Le ninjatō, mon fils, est la plus noble de toutes les lames. C'est une arme de choix pour un leader. »<em>

_Leonardo s'inclina avec respect et droiture, avant de s'agenouiller face à son père._

_-« Tu es le plus sage et le plus discipliné, Leonardo. Je sais que tu seras à la hauteur », murmura le vieux rat en tendant la lame argentée à son fils aîné._

_Leonardo hésita, puis avec humilité et délicatesse, il emprisonna l'arme scintillante entre ses doigts. Son regard ardent parcourut chaque centimètre de ce joyau tranchant, le contemplant comme s'il était la septième merveille du monde. Le jeune mutant ne savait pas comment réagir à ce rituel qui lui était entièrement voué, ainsi, le souffle court, il se contenta de rester humble et silencieux. Derrière lui, Donatello et Michelangelo l'observaient avec insistance et admiration tandis que, sur sa gauche, Raphael ne le quittait pas de son regard noir, affalé contre le mur et les bras couverts de cicatrices croisés sur son plastron._

_Ce jour-là, Leonardo avait fait vœu de respecter les valeurs de sa famille, et de les défendre dans l'honneur et ce, en toutes circonstances. Ce jour-là, il était devenu leur leader._

* * *

><p>Installé en position du lotus dans la semi-obscurité du dojo, Leonardo contractait et relâchait inconsciemment ses muscles. Son ombre se mêlait à celles des canalisations qui surplombaient le plafond gouttant, et son souffle s'évanouissait dans le silence. Ses paupières closes vacillaient, et ses traits demeuraient tendus : il arborait une expression sérieuse, quoique confuse. N'arrivant pas à se concentrer, il soupira profondément tout en relâchant sa tête en avant. Jamais son fardeau n'avait été aussi lourd sur ses épaules. Tout comme ses frères, il n'avait que rarement osé imaginer ce que serait leur vie souterraine sans leur Maître, mais tel un boomerang, cette négligence lui revenait désormais en pleine figure. L'odeur du repaire n'était plus la même. La joie et l'amour qui y avaient régnés durant ces vingt-deux dernières années semblaient désormais éteints, comme évaporés avec leur père bien-aimé. Le relent de l'humidité mélangé à la moisissure des égouts avait remplacé l'arôme du thé au jasmin que Splinter ne terminait jamais, et cette odeur exécrable recouvrait même celle des bougies fondantes, pourtant parfumées. Le repaire n'avait jamais paru aussi si lugubre.<p>

Leonardo soupira tristement. En tant que leader, son devoir était de reprendre le flambeau que son père lui avait légué. Il ne refoulait pas ses sentiments, il avait simplement appris à les contrôler. Il refusait de dévoiler ses faiblesses, car dorénavant, c'était à lui qu'incombait l'honneur, mais aussi la lourde tâche de prendre les décisions importantes, de même que c'était lui qui interdisait ou autorisait les sorties en dehors du repaire. Bien au-delà, il était l'épaule qu'avait besoin sa fratrie pour pleurer. Leonardo avait toujours donné le meilleur de lui-même pour la sécurité de ses frères, mais malgré la bonté de ses intentions, il avait peur d'être maladroit. Aussi, il consacrait ses quotidiennes séances de médiation pour se remettre en question sur son comportement envers eux. Agir comme un frère et un leader à la fois n'était pas simple, et il redoutait de ne pas le faire correctement. Il craignait de finir par remplacer le Maître et père qu'il chérissait, pourtant, il ne désirait que le rendre fier. Il souhaitait prouver qu'il était digne du titre de leader qu'il avait reçu.

Un souffle chaud échappa ses lèvres. Comme chaque matin depuis de nombreux mois, celui-ci n'était pas propice à sa médiation qui n'était devenue qu'un embrouillamini indémêlable et irrésoluble. Maintenir ses frères en sécurité était tant sa préoccupation principale, que la raison de ses intolérances. Également, depuis les horreurs que relatait April à la télévision, le jeune leader était de moins en moins rassuré. Leur famille était fragile et vulnérable, et la crainte de ne pas être assez fort le torturait. Par-dessus tout, il craignait de voir l'un de ses frères quitter les murs sécurisants du repaire pour ne jamais revenir. Ce meurtrier devenait effroyablement célèbre ; il était fort, sans principes et sans clémence. Ce n'était qu'un monstre qui n'éprouvait ni sympathie, ni pitié. Leonardo était capable de le sentir jusque sous sa carapace osseuse, où ses veines battaient de fureur. Savoir ses frères en sécurité était le plus important à ses yeux, même si l'un d'entre ne supportait pas d'être enfermé, et même si l'un d'eux devait le détester. Leur vie était dans l'ombre, baignée par les eaux putrides des égouts.

* * *

><p>Confortablement installé sur ses couvertures orangées, Michelangelo mordillait généreusement le bout de son crayon mal taillé. Une de ses jambes était coincée sous sa cuisse, tandis que l'autre balançait nonchalamment sous son lit. Il jeta un œil furtif sur sa droite : posé près de lui, son skateboard à propulsion semblait neuf. Une mine déconfite sculpta ses traits alors qu'il donna quelques coups de dents sur la gomme déjà mâchouillée de son vieux crayon à papier. Regrettant amèrement de faire perdre un temps précieux à Donatello sur ses travaux et ses projets encore inachevés, il jura silencieusement de ne plus l'ennuyer avec son skateboard. Entre les disputes de ses aînés et les efforts de son frère ingénieur pour sécuriser le repaire au mieux, le benjamin était désorienté. Beaucoup de sentiments différents perçaient son cœur, et il devait s'en débarrasser. Dans un soupir, le jeune mutant posa finalement la pointe arrondie de son crayon sur la page blanche de son cahier, puis il y griffonna quelques lettres en attaché.<p>

_J'ai envie de hurler ma colère, ma tristesse, mais surtout ce sentiment d'abandon qui me dévore tout entier._

De sa main tremblante, il écrivit aveuglément ce que sa conscience lui dictait.

_Je te vois sortir la nuit, Raph. Je vois tes préoccupations, Léo. Je vois tes efforts, Donnie. Mais vous, vous ne voyez rien._

Ses lourdes paupières battirent jusqu'à se sceller, puis l'esprit du benjamin dessina son aîné. Il l'imaginait installé en position du lotus et droit comme une pierre tombale. Lorsque Leonardo méditait, il ne semblait que dormir, pourtant, Michelangelo connaissait l'expression confuse et concentrée qui s'emparait bien trop souvent de son doux visage. La médiation demeurait difficile pour lui. Michelangelo soupira alors qu'il rouvrit ses innocents yeux bleus.

_Je me souviens de ce que tu avais l'habitude de me dire, Léo. « Dans cette vie nous n'avons que notre famille. Si l'un d'entre nous tombe, alors c'est notre famille qui tombe ». Mais je refuse de croire que notre famille est tombée. Je suis persuadé qu'il y a encore de l'espoir. L'espoir d'être heureux et de vivre une vie paisible, une vie dont rêve n'importe qui. Pourtant, ce dont je rêve pour le moment, c'est de revoir vos trois sourires, alors je compte toujours sur le mien pour vous les rendre, même s'il est faux. Il est faux, mais vous ne voyez rien. Après tout, je ne cesserai d'être Michelangelo, le rigolo._

Fier de sa rime et de ses mots toujours plus beaux, il ne put retenir un sourire satisfait. Le jeune mutant habituellement joyeux écrivait au rythme des battements de son cœur. C'était le seul remède qu'il avait trouvé contre son désarroi et son chagrin et, depuis ces deux dernières années, il s'était même découvert un certain talent caché. Chaque mot qu'il dessinait était un poids en moins sur son estomac, lequel se dénouait au fur et à mesure que la page se remplissait. Le mutant aux tâches de rousseurs avait trouvé ce modeste petit cahier encore neuf de nombreuses années auparavant, dans une poubelle, pourtant, il n'aurait jamais imaginé s'en servir un jour. Ses sentiments, il n'arrivait ni à les dompter, ni à les ignorer, alors il avait préféré les jeter en vrac sur ces feuilles humides, tel un lâche.

Son crayon s'arrêta brusquement entre deux lettres. Cela faisait déjà deux ans que la plaie s'était ouverte. Désormais, elle n'était plus qu'une éternelle et brûlante cicatrice. Une cicatrice que sa fratrie ne savait pas maîtriser, et qui les rongeait peu à peu.

* * *

><p>Tournant comme un lion en cage, Raphael refoulait le sommeil qui brûlait insensiblement ses yeux. Son cœur battait crescendo, et ses muscles tendus ne demandaient qu'à se déchaîner. Ruminant entre ses dents mal-alignées, il cherchait désespérément le silence : la douce voix d'April ne cessait d'inonder ses oreilles, tel un tsunami furieux. Ses poings contractés devenaient blancs de frustration alors qu'il imaginait les lèvres de la jeune journaliste cousues. Secouant violemment la tête pour s'arracher à ces terribles desseins, il fourra férocement sa tête entre ses mains, ses ongles creusant toujours plus dans ses joues suintantes. Brusquement, il agrippa ses saïs entre ses doigts fiévreux, lesquelles lames argentées le démangeaient de faire taire April.<p> 


End file.
